Live and Let Die
by A rabbit Hearted Girl
Summary: Every ending is a new beginning
1. The Prolouge

**AN: Well this is another fanfic of mine but this time its going to be totally different to what I've done before. Hope you like it and REVIEW please**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

This story was never meant to happen.

The story of the love, hate, betrayal leads to past repeat once again.

How do I know this because my life was part of it? Well not physically but lets just say spiritually.

I still remember the day when which was supposed to be the start of my new life but ended up being my last day alive. God, I wish I could have stayed but I guess someone had other plans for me.

When I look back to the day I've died I see things I thought would never happen. It was the day when darkness took over Tree Hill. By the end of my journey I started a new one. I became a listener of broken hearts a guide to live and let die a heeler of broken souls.

It's hard to look back and not see the sadness in everyone's life. It's hard to see people change into something they always hated. It's hard to see no hope.

But

There's always a reason for what we get or do. Everything happens for a reason and so does in this story.

_One day you are a famous basketball star, husband, and soon to be a_

_father the next you know is your wife died giving birth and your life_

_changes completely. _

_One day you are a hero, a boyfriend, soon to have the family you_

_never had the next day your best friend dies and your life changes_

_completely. _

_One day you are the queen of high school, the soon to_

_be a famous designer and to meet your true love the next day your _

_best friend dies and your life changes completely._

_One day you are an incredible artist, a girlfriend, soon to have the _

_family you never had the next day your best friend dies and your life _

_changes completely._

This is the start of the journey of four friends who became enemies, best friends, and lovers with no feelings, parents. I know how the story goes because I was there. I was there to listen to their fears, emptiness, and tears.

Like someone said 'Every end has a new beginning'

and just like that the story begins


	2. Wish You Were Here

**AN:** **Ok, here goes chapter 1! Everything written in italic will be Haley or (IF) someone having a conversation with her (Expect that to be another spirit). **

**It starts after her funeral and then goes to future (divided into parts) but there will be lots of flashbacks written in bold. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Part 1

_Some people put walls to protect themselves from heartache. They would do anything to stop believe in another chance another hope of being happy. _

Chapter 1

Wish You Were Here

_The reception after funeral went ok I guess. All these people came_ _to MY funeral I've never met most of them. Though it was nice to know so many people cared… But on the other hand seeing people who cared the most being so unhappy was the hardest. God, I wish I could just say "Hey I'm right here, don't cry it will be ok" but I couldn't…_

_One of the saddest things was watching your beloved husband not being able to speak giving his speech was the hardest. It broke my heart seeing him like that…_

"Hey Hales" Came out of sobbing person who was unable to stop crying "I miss you" he sad looking up into the sky. _"I miss you too_" said Haley holding her tears while looking at her lost husband. _But she couldn't do anything so she just listened to him and his sorrow…_

"Why did you have to go? Why you? Why now?" all these questions came out but there were no answers. A sudden anger appeared in his eyes 'As he lost the only person who really cared, who really loved him, who showed him how to live as a better man'… "This isn't fair!" he yelled as more tears came out.

It has been 74 hours 35 minutes since she was gone and it hurt so much to not have her by himself. 'God, how will I raise our daughter without her? Why her, why not me?' It made him so empty. She wasn't there anymore.

He went to her grave stone as he wasn't able to go before. 'God it's so hard' he thought. Although he knew he had to go for the first time in his life he had to face his biggest fear without her and that what hurt him the most.

By the time he got there he has noticed a familiar face talking to the stone…

"Hey Haley, how are you?" with tears in her eyes putting a red rose by her grave. "You know nothing makes sense anymore? Everything went from right to wrong… Why did this all have to happen?" she asked "You know Nathan is not going to be ok with this?" and wipes her tears. After a while of thinking she whispered "Haley I know maybe I was not perfect and maybe not the nicest person you met but you meant the world to me, us, and the most to Nathan… I have no idea how we can handle this?" she now fell down on her knees crying.

"_Why is this happening?" she asked as a familiar voice answered "You know sometimes people have to go through sorrow to choose the right path" and pat her back. "But this? Wasn't all we have been through enough? Look my husband is crying like a baby, one of my best friends is doing the same by my grave and my little baby girl is in the hospital… Oh and I still have to find out what is with Lucas and Brooke!" Haley yelled with anger as the other person was completely calm. "Hales, there's nothing we can do now. The book has been already opened all we can do now is wait and see before it's our time" and pointed out back to her grave "What do you mean Keith?" he shook his head and said "Just listen and wait" and she looked back at her grave._

Unaware of someone standing right behind her "Maybe Brooke was right" she finally said looking down Haley's grave holding her tears "Maybe all people who I care for and love I send to grave" but before she could say anything more another person interrupted her "That's not true Peyton" said a Nathan with anger in his voice and then he added "You don't send people to grave… If this is someone's fault then I should be the one to blame". Peyton looked at him surprised "What are you doing here… Aren't you suppose to be with your child or gone like everyone else?" she asked with sadness in her voice. "I tried to go but" before he could say anything Peyton said "I know".

"Is there a point to life?" he asked as she was looking at his wife's grave tapping her stomach. "I guess in a sadistic way maybe there is" she said sarcastically still holding her stomach and then added "Nate, you can't give up at least you have to try for your beautiful daughter". "I know but it's so hard just to think she's not going to be there" he said with a tears coming down as he looked at her grave.

"Open you eyes" Keith said as Haley nodded in agreement holding Keith's hand.

Then after a while of staring at her grave he suddenly have noticed Always and forever written under her name and so he whispered "Always and forever" with more tears coming down his face. "You know at least you have her in you heart and know she is always going to be there" Peyton said with more sadness looking straight into his eyes. "What's going on Peyt?" he asked "Nothing you know just some Tree Hill drama" she sad sarcastically. "Peyt you can tell me… You know it's not just me who can miss her" he said coming closer to Peyton. "I know and I'm sorry for being like this it's just so hard… This whole thing" she said taking a deep breath while Nathan gave her 'What is going on?' look "First time after a long time your life turns to be going the right direction the next you know your best friend dies, your boyfriend leaves you with his new best friend aka ex girlfriend even though last week he was the happiest guy when I told him I'm pregnant" and sobbed as her tears were falling faster. "What?" is call that came out of Nathan "You've heard me!? He left me… Well he said he needs to take care of Brooke and that I should wait for him that he will come back and we can be a family…" she took another breath before she said "We all know how that story goes" and shook her head still unable this was happening.

"Why can we ever be happy?" she cried as Nathan said "I don't know" and gave her a hug as she collapsed on him crying like a baby. "I wished at least you could be happy" she mumbled and continued to cry on his shoulder. "We should go Peyt" he said as he didn't know what to do because this was just breaking his heart even more 'Isn't this enough?' he asked looking up into the sky.

"_Where are you going?" asked Keith as Haley was running towards the street "I'm going to find out what the heck is happing to my two best friends as they are about to ruin they life" She yelled back and left the cemetery with tears_

"I'm afraid" she whispered walking towards the cemetery gate. "Me too but we have to find a way to face this" he said looking back to her grave. "Are you sure we can?" she asked with hesitation "We have to find out Peyt" he said as they left the cemetery.


	3. Running Away Is Never Going To Help

**AN: **Ok in this chapter I'm going to say why Lucas left with Brooke. It's going to bring episode 4x10 up… Hope you like it

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own a thing

**Chapter 2**

**Running Away Is Never Going To Help**

_Ok if I dying wasn't enough then you won't like this part of the story because it's getting more and more complicated from this point…_

"Are you coming?" yelled Brooke pressing the horn on her car. After few minutes Lucas came from his old room with tears in his eyes "Yeah" was all he managed to say. Looking back at his house and saying goodbye to his past life.

_Haley was just staring at her best friends unable to say a thing. She just stared in disbelief of how someone could runaway from their home, their family, their life._

Once Lucas entered the car "So where are we going?" he asked as he wiped his tears but once Brooke started to talk his mind was already somewhere else…

**Flashback**

Peyton took a death breath and said "Luke… I have to tell you something". He gave her a smile "Anything you want" she smiled back but became serious as she noticed his naughty intentions "Luke this is important" she said little louder "Ok but can I at least give you a little kiss?" he asked with his puppy face. As she nodded in agreement he gave her a nice passionate kiss and she mumbled "I'm pregnant" as he pulled back and yelled "What?"

"I'm pregnant" she yelled back but calmed down after "I'm sorry Lucas I shouldn't of yelled at you" but before she could say anything more he gave her another kiss and then said "No Peyt! I'm the one who should apologize because it's not everyday your girlfriend gives you the best news of your life" he said as she gave him a kiss but pulled away and asked "Are you sure?" and looked straight into his eyes "Yeah" he said with a big smile.

**End of Flashback**

'That was a week ago before his best friend died… His life seemed so perfect then but now it was anything but perfect' he thought. "Lucas!!!" Brooke yelled "Lucas, are you listening to me?" she yelled again. Lucas still unaware of Brooke's soon to give him a big hard slap to get him out of his so called dreamland world. "What was that for?" he asked holding his cheek "Welcome back call" she hissed as she past the Goodbye sign.

"So this is it?" Lucas asked as Brooke gave him an angry look 'Take it or jump out of the car'.

"_No, no, no… They can't leave" Haley said looking at Brooke's car going through her body. "Haley stop" Keith grabbed her hand as she tried to run to them. "You have to stop them" Haley said looking at Keith. _

"_No Haley I can't they chose to take that path" Keith said with sadness in his voice "But it's wrong… Running away is not the answer" she said "Haley do you remember the experience Lucas had when he was in coma?" Keith asked "Yes but what does that have to do with the fact that they left?" she asked confused. "Well that time I showed him how his actions mattered" Haley looked at him and ask "You mean if he didn't go back to school to save Peyton then Brooke would became all Goth and would not be herself anymore?" Keith nodded in agreement "Yes and this time he chose to save Brooke" he said. "But it's not the same Keith" Haley said still unable to understand why he would leave "I know but we can't do anything about that we can help just people who asks us to help" Keith said._

"_We have to go" Keith said at still confused Haley "Where?" she asked "To your first task" he said with a smile._


	4. I'm Here With You

"_Why are we here?" Haley asked looking "Where it all begun" Keith said taking her to the hospital. _

"I'm sorry but I don't understand?" Dan asked looking at his granddaughter. She was so tiny but still looked beautiful "Dan we should go" said Karen who was 8 months pregnant now. "Karen you should go I stay here before Nathan comes" he said giving her a pack on her cheek "No you can go I'll stay" Deb said looking at him. "We should all wait here" Karen said looking at Deb and Dan both unable to speak nor do anything.

"_Ok it takes me to die so those two would actually have a normal conversation?" Haley said sarcastically looking at Dan and Deb "For a parent the worst is to see their child suffer" Keith said "But isn't it hard for you to look at them especially at Karen and Dan?" Haley asked noticing the sadness in Keith's eyes „It is always going to be hard to watch the guy who murdered me be with the woman I love" Keith said "What?" came out and then she thought to herself "It was him Lucas was right". Keith looked at her and said „Yes it was but we can't do anything about it plus he's suffering more than he would in jail" she looked at him surprised as he explained "He has to watch how life of the people he love most suffer and repeat the mistakes he did 18 years ago" she didn't want to say anything after that "Here comes you task" said Keith. _

"Mom what are you doing here?" Nathan asked as he came to hospital with Peyton "We are waiting for you son" Dan said holding his granddaughter trying to hold his tears. "Thank you" is all he could say unable to look at his daughter "Nathan you have to" Peyton said pointing at his daughter. He just looked at Peyton unable to face his fears "It's ok to be afraid" Karen said giving him a hug. "We should leave you two alone" Peyton said as Dan gave Nathan his daughter.

"_She's so pretty" Haley said with tears in her eyes looking at Nathan holding their daughter. _

"Hey little girl" said Nathan. She was so tiny and vulnerable he was so afraid he would hurt her.

"_You have to give him the strength Haley" Keith said "How?' she asked "Look inside your heart"_

"You know you look like your mommy" he said trying to hide his sadness his fear. Then she started to cry. He was hopeless unable to stop her. Peyton wanted to go in but Karen stopped her "He has to do this Peyton" she said as Peyton just nodded.

"_It's ok Nate it's ok" she said taking a deep breath "Be strong my love I'm here"._

Sudden warmth and kindness entered him. Like everything would be ok as she was there watching over him. "Don't cry baby" he said "Daddy's here" he said giving a kiss on her forehead as she stopped crying and fell asleep in his hands. "Thank you" he whispered.

"_That was me?" she asked with more tears coming out "Yes Haley that was you" Keith answered with s smile. _

Nurse entered the room "So have you decided?" she asked „Excuse me?" he asked "Oh sorry I meant her name?" she said holding a piece of paper "Could you please give me a second?" he asked as he started to think.

Flashback

"So what do you think?" Nathan asked pointing to a curtain name "No way I'm not calling my baby to be called Chakaluka you can always name her Chihuahua. Where did you get that? She said angrily as he was laughing like a baby "You should see your face" he said with a grin "Nathan Scott stop making fun of me and help me pick a name for our baby" she said seriously as he just stood there trying not to laugh "Ok honey how about Lizzie, Emma, Sarah, Sophie or Amy?" he asked trying to be serious "Hmm I always liked Lizzie sounds nice… In the end you are not as bad as you think" she said with a smirk giving him a kiss "That's why you love me" he said with another of his famous Scott grins.

End of Flashback

"I got it… Haley Elizabeth Scott " he yelled as the nurse who was about to leave the room. "Ok I'll bring the papers and you can take her with you this afternoon" she said as he just smiled at her little daughter "Yes you are my princess".

"_So this is it?" Haley asked as she looked at Nathan smiling at their daughter. "No Haley this is just the beginning" Keith said "What do you mean?" she asked surprised "From now your job is to help the once who ask for help?" "Like I can help Lucas come back?" she asked with excitement "No Haley you can't help the one who don't ask" she nodded sadly. "So where to go now?" "You can watch them and help them when they need and ask" She just looked at him questioning herself "You'll learn everything by the time you'll be needed" he said and then disappeared._


	5. In My Place

-1

In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah 

"We need to talk Peyton" Karen said "I can't" she said looking at Karen trying to hold her tears. "Peyton you don't have to be always so strong… I'm here for you" Karen said giving Peyton a hug "Why did this have to happen we were finally happy" she said finally breaking down "Honey I know it's hard but we are going to make it" Peyton did not know what to say so she just cried in her arms.

I was lost, I was lost  
Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
I was lost, oh yeah 

"Sometimes I feel like there is no one who wants to spend the rest of my life with me. Like I'm meant to spend the rest of my life alone" she said as sadness appeared on Karen's face "Don't you every think that again. You are not alone Peyton" she said louder than she thought "Thank you Karen" was all she said but Karen knew she meant it.

Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him? 

Peyton left for a walk. Looking around the hospital scared, hopeless, ashamed, knowing her life would change up side down. But the only thing that was still keeping her alive was hope. Hope that one day it's going to be better. That maybe he would come back as he promised. They would be a family like he said.

I was scared, I was scared  
Tired and under prepared  
But I wait for you 

She noticed one couple holding their little baby. They seemed so happy and satisfied. That's what she always wanted and needed a family. She didn't need diamonds nor flowers she just wanted to love and be loved.

If you go, if you go  
Leaving me here on my own  
Well I wait for you 

Once she said 'I would wait for you forever if I have to' and now looking back to all her memories she is going to wait. Just for him to come back and take away the pain. The only person she thinks can make it go away. The hero she fell in love the boy who became a man. The boy who left but stayed in her heart once again.

Yeah, how long must you wait for him?  
Yeah, how long must you pay for him?  
Yeah, how long must you wait for him? 

"Son you have to bee strong for your daughter" Dan said giving his son a pat on his back "I know dad and I guess for Peyton to. I can't leave her think she is alone. She suffered enough" Nathan said with sadness in his eyes "From all the people in the world I would never thought Lucas would do such a think" Dan said taking a deep breath "I know I did many mistakes in my life but this is…" Nathan interrupted him "I know dad but it was his decision". "I'm just scared that one day he's going to wake up and realize it was the worst thing he did" Dan said with anger because he did the same thing 18 years ago. "Like father like son" came out of Nathan. Dan didn't say a thing because Nathan was right.

Please, please, please  
Come on and sing to me  
To me, me 

Even though Haley wasn't there physically he knew she was there with him in his heart giving him a chance to have a hope that one day everything is going to be ok. He knew he had to be strong not just for him, Haley Elizabeth, but also for Peyton his best friend who was always there for him. That's what Haley thought him to be the good man.

Come on and sing it out, out, out  
Come on and sing it now, now, now   
Come on and sing it 

He hated his brother for leaving but on the other hand understood why he did it. He never was the guy for Brooke Davis as he once promised and this time he tried to be her friend not to leave her alone. But this time he sacrificed his own happiness for that and for that Nathan would never forgive him. He would of never done that to Haley. Leave her alone even though coming back one day but that's what Dan told Karen before he got Deb pregnant. 'God why are you doing this to us?' he asked as nothing made sense anymore. All he knew was that he has to be there for his family and a lost friend.

In my place, in my place  
Were lines that I couldn't change  
I was lost, oh yeah  
Oh yeah 


	6. Part 2

-1**AN: **Hey guys. Ok this chapter is really short and it's just Haley's POV. It is the opening of part 2. Hope you like it

R&R

Daniela

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own a thing

**Part 2**

_Time is a precious thing what most people don't realize. It passes so fast you don't have time to realize what mistakes you made until it's too late. _

_Five years have past since my death. So many things have changed, so many people have changed. It's unbelievable how one death can cause so much trouble. It all still seams like a bad nightmare but the truth is it isn't. I'm still dead though unlike some of my friends I don't look back in regret nor hate. I try to look back and see the good side, the good memories, the love. _

_My past five years being an angel have changed everything, There were times when I was needed and times were I just looked at the mistakes some of my friends were making. God it was so hard to look at them and not be able to help but as Keith said 'you can't help the ones who don't ask' . _

_If someone would ask me what was the hardest thing I would not be able to say. Seeing my little baby girl growing up without me was hard but watching the people I love the most giving up their dreams was hard too. But in the end at least I was there… _

_So I should stop talking about my problems and get back to the story_


	7. Anniversary

-1**AN: **This is just a chapter with Haley Nate and Haley Elizabeth at the cemetery. Nothing special happens in chapter. It's just a nice short chap before the drama starts. Enjoy and R&R

Daniela

**Disclaimer: **Still nothing

_And so the story goes:_

"Hi Hales I brought you some flowers" Nathan said putting flowers on Haley's grave. "It's been along time since I came but this time I have a good excuse" he said as his daughter kept running around the cemetery "I should really tell Peyton not to bring her here with Keith and Sophie" he then looks back at the grave and sudden sadness appears "You know I miss you?" he asks and then becomes silent.

"_I miss you to but you just can't let our daughter run around the cemetery" she said concerned but still smiling watching her little girl _

After a while he finally speaks up as Haley Jr. comes running to his arms "Say hi to mommy" he says as she gives him a hug "Hi mommy I have so much to tell you" she says with a grin "Oh yeah you can tell her about how you almost blew up Peyton's kitchen" he says with a serious tone "That was Keith's fault" she says "You know he told me it's ok to make cookies when auntie Peyton was talking to Granma Karen." he gives her a smile unable to stay mad at her. "Mommy you know that me Keith and Sophie are going to go to the fairy today with Peyton as daddy has to go to work?" she says with excitement "There are going to be so many things I want to try but Keith doesn't want me to he always says it's going to be dangerous. God he's such a girl sometimes" she says as Nathan gives a look of concern

"Don't worry daddy I'm a big girl I can take care of him" she says before she continues to talk to her mom's grove "Oh and then the other day we were playing in Granma Deb's house and Sophie almost broke her leg. It was so funny she tried to copy my dance routine and fell off the table. But than Keith came and took care of us. You know sometimes he seems like our hero even though he's the youngest. Sophie and I call him our baby hero brother".

"_OMG you what?" she said now half angry half scared "God Nathan you should really stop letting her get away with everything. "She is so much like you" she said now half happy and half sad for missing on her baby girl's life. _

After an hour of talking Nathan told Haley Jr. that it was time to go. "Bye mommy it was nice to talk to you" she said as and waved "Excited to go and see auntie Peyton?" Nathan asks as he picked up his daughter "Duh couch" she said with a huge smile and then added "How about you? Will your team win tonight?" he nodded and said "Well if they are going to listen to their couch then yes honey".

"_Bye bye my little girl talk to you soon" she said waving back at her and then added "Good luck Nate" before they both left. _


End file.
